The Breeder
by AKSimons
Summary: Edward Cullen use to love another before Bella but left her. What happens if she see him again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story and yes it has Alexis in it but in a different way. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Summery: Edward loved someone before Bella but gave her up. This is Alexis story and her reaction when she sees the Cullens again and her meeting Bella. Do Feelings every really die?**

**_4 years ago_**

_You don't want me anymore? _

_No!_

_Please tell me why? What did I do?_

_You did nothing to me Alexis. You were just a Plaything to me. Something to entertain me. _

_Edward..please._

_No, Alexis. We are leaving. Don't follow us._

_But I love you?_

_Well, I don't love you!_

* * *

I wake up..the memory still fresh in my mind from four years ago and my life going downhill. He left me..they all did. They left a girl that was once the life of the party but now is left with nothing but a broken heart and the reality that I am nothing. Nothing but a play thing. That is what he said to me. That is the last memory that stuck with me. Now 4 yrs later I am at Yale still trying to comprehend it all. I finally manage to get up to get ready for class as I splash water on my face. Trying to face yet another day..trying to move on.

It certainly wasn't easy by a long shot. Being told that you are nothing. Still wishing that he would come back or for any of them to come back. I wanted to confront them. Yell..anything..to see how they left me but that never happened. It was what he said..it will be like we never existed.

I finally manage to get dress and head off to my class. I walk in taking a seat next to my friend Heather who is truely my hero in many ways. She helps me live with my own sanity most of the time. She also reminded me of Alice in a way. Bubbly and always up to date with the fashion of the world. Today she was wearing a pink mini skirt and white blouse. She gave me that look that said "I hate that you are wearing that outfit" but I was running late and didn't have time to put on anything else but sweats. I put my head down on my desk as she clicks her tongue at me.

Heather- What is the point in going shopping with you if you are going to wear that?

Alexis- Sorry, I had a late night again. Didn't have time to change into my fancy designers duds.

Heather- You still having that dream?

Alexis- Like clockwork.

Heather- It's been what..4 yrs now. You got to forget about the jerk Lexie.

I sigh..yeah that is easier said than done. I keep my head down as I hear the door open. I suddenly hear some of the girls gasp along with Heather. I look up to see Heather fixing her hair. She only does that when she is interested in a guy. I look up at the front of the class to see a brunette girl and oh my gosh. No it can't be. No he can't be here. Standing at the front of door is the one person I never expected to see again and my heart sank. His eyes caught mine and I could see his surprise as well. I run out of the class as I hear my professor saying my name but I didn't care. I was going to be sick as I ran right past my him..my former boyfriend..._Edward Cullen_!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I orginally said I was going to have this story as just Alexis but I have now decided to do a few point of views. Manly Edward's as he has a big part of this story and some thoughts on what went down.**

**Please review..I want some thoughts on this story.**

**Edward's POV**

I had everything I ever wanted in this life. The perfect wife..a child that I would never thought I would have..but yet there is still regret and now it is realing it's ugly head in my direction. I never thought I would see her again. Manly because Alice told me she died but yet as I stand frozen in time at the door of this college class..Bella by my side..there she was. To say she was surprised was an understatement. I thought for a minute she would run over to me and hug me but all I saw was hurt in her eyes before she ran out of class. Her thoughts were that she was going to be sick. I turn looking down the hallway as I hear the professor yelling her last name.

Heather- Uh Professor..I think she is going to be sick.

The Professor nods as I walk in further and sit down slowly neck to Bella before whispering to her.

Edward- I need to go lock the car door.

Bella always the calm one whispers back to me.

Bella- I already did.

I look at her as she tries to pay attention to the professor as I whisper back. I needed out of this class right now. I needed to call Alice and demand why she didn't tell me she saw this. Why she didn't tell me Alexis was alive.

Edward- Then I need to go get my IPOD. Just take notes for me and then meet me outside at the car.

I lean forward giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the class and not glancing back at the professor who by now was having a fit about how students can just get up and walk out without saying another word.

I walk out to the car thinking of what went down 4 years ago and what I told her. I regretted it but it had to be done. I was not willing to let her die for me. It was the same for Bella and she bought it. The look on her face said it all in the classroom. The pain on her face told me that along with her thoughts. I moved on and that hurt her. After what I done 4 yrs ago, I wanted to go back. I was close to it when Alice had a vision of her hiking and never coming back. I was a mess close to 6 monthes after that. My family never leaving my side. I wanted to die and I would have until Alice saw Bella come in. It was Bella that brought me out of that dark life and I thank her for it every day of my life. She knew about Alexis and how I moarned for her. I finally reach my car as I put out my cell phone calling Alice. After the 3rd ring she picked up whispering...she must be in class.

Alice- Yes Edward?

Edward- When were you going to tell me?

Alice- Tell you what?

Edward- That Alexis was alive.

I heard a pause and after a few seconds a classroom door shutting behind her. There isn't much that surprises Alice and I think I might have found something that did. She didn't see this happening. She picks up her voice now as I assumed she was out in the hallway.

Alice- Now that my Lit Proffessor isn't giving me evil looks..what are you talking about?

Edward- Alice..your telling me you didn't know Alexis was alive and was going to be at Yale?

Alice- Edward..if I even knew Alexis was alive I would have told you and what do you mean she is at Yale? She disappeared 3 years ago.

Edward- Your vision was wrong Alice. She is here and is in Bella and I college class.

Alice- Wow..what are you going to do?

Edward- I don't know yet.

Alice- We will be there next semester.

Before I even had a chance to respond to that the phone went dead. Pesky Little Pixy..I hang up as I look up to see Bella walking towards me. This was going to be interesting to explain.

Bella- What is it? Why did you leave class?

Edward- I am dropping out of the class Bella.

Bellla- But I need that class.

Edward- You can stay in it. I am dropping it though.

Bella gives me one of those looks and oh how I wish I could read her mind right now. I pinch the bridge of my nose..something I do when I get fustrated and she knows it.

Bella- Does this have to do with the girl that ran out of the class when we got there?

Edward- Why do you say that?

Bella- Cause she came back and kept looking at me. It look like she almost wanted to cry. Edward..who is she?

I could never lie to Bella but what she just said floored me. Alexis heartbroken..I left to protect her and I broke her.

Edward- Alexis!

Bella looked at me as she recognized that name. She knew everything but what I said to Alexis when I left her.

Bella- I thought Alexis was dead!

Edward- I thought so too but Alice couldn't see her so we assumed she died..apparently not.

Bella- Are you going to talk to her?

Edward- I..I wouldn't even know where to start Bella.

Bella- I think Alexis deserves an explination Edward.

Edward- Yeah she does.

I give Bella a kiss on her head thinking how right she was but would Alexis believe me. The last time I saw the hurt in her eyes other than today was when I left her and I knew in the process that I destroyed this girl who was once filled with life to nothing. I had to make this right..I needed to make her understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok it is best to listen to "Open up your eyes" by Daughtry when you read this chapter.**

Alexis POV:

I sit in the bathroom stall as I got sick to my stomach. Uh I hated this. There was so much I wanted to say and I just ran like it was nothing. I stand up as I go to the sink, turning it on as I splashed water on my face and take a sip before spitting out the vile taste I had in it. I turn off the water and look at myself in the mirror. I hated what I was looking at. Of course he wouldn't want me..I was nothing. Just another plain jane compaired to the girl he was with in class. I sigh as I leave the bathroom and walk back to class. Figure to get this over with now than later.

I slowly walk back in and back to my seat as I sit next to Heather. The Professor clears his voice.

Prof- Nice for you to join us again.

Alexis- Sorry about that sir.

The Professor turns to go back to his lesson as I look around expecting to see Edward but he wasn't there. The only one there was the girl who came in with him. I sigh as I try to concentrate the rest of the class.

A week went by and there was still no Edward but the girl, who I later found out was named Bella, or as our professor called us by our last name..Mrs. Cullen. This only lead me to feel worse as I tried to keep to myself. Bella looked Sad though..but why..she won. She was with Edward. She was happy and all I am to her and Edward is a pathatic human. The bell rings as we get out of class, I put my book in my bookbag before taking out my IPOD. I put the earphones in my ears as I go looking for the song I want, "Open up Your Eyes" by Daughtry as I walk out of the building and to my car as I see Edward standing next to it.

_Open Up Your Eyes by Daughtry_

_A single rose left to remember_  
_As a single tear falls from her eye_  
_Another cold day in December_  
_A year from the day she said goodbye_

_Seems it's only been a moment_  
_Since the angels took him from her arms_  
_And she was left there holding on to their tomorrow_  
_But as they laid him in the ground_  
_Her heart would sing without a sound_

_For the first time you can open your eyes_  
_And see the world without your sorrow_  
_Where no one knows the pain you left behind_  
_And all the peace you could never find_  
_Is waiting there to hold and keep you_  
_Welcome to the first day of your life_  
_Just open up your eyes_

_A single lifetime lays behind her_  
_As she draws her final breath_  
_Just beyond the door he'll find her_  
_Taking her hand she softly says_

_For the first time you can open your eyes_  
_And see the world without your sorrow_  
_Where no one knows the pain you left behind_  
_And all the peace you could never find_  
_Is waiting there to hold and keep you_  
_Welcome to the first day of your life_

_Just open up your eyes as I lay you down tonight_  
_Safe on the other side, no more tears to cry_

_For the first time you can open your eyes_  
_And see the world without your sorrow_  
_Where no one knows the pain you left behind_  
_And all the peace you could never find_  
_Is waiting there to hold and keep you_  
_Welcome to the first day of your life_

Edward- Alexis...we need to talk

I look at Edward as the pain was just to much to bare. What does he want? Hasn't he tried to hurt me enough already? I finally turn as I try to walk away before he reaches out and grabs my arm.

Edward- No...we need to talk

Alexis- Why? You made your feeling obviously clear

I turn around not having much of a choice as he has ahold of my arm. He can obviously hear my fustration cause he let's go of my arm.

Edward- I was a week away from leaving and coming back to you, when Alice said she didn't see your future. We thought you were dead. Bella walked into my life...Her blood was like nothing I had ever known...

Alexis- Ok thanks for making that clear..glad we had the talk

Edward- I left her too...after Jasper nearly killed her.

Alexis- Well obviously that didn't last

Edward- Well she went on an adrenaline junkie phase after. At one point I went to Volturi to have myself killed cause I thought she had died!

Alexis- Great..so you went to the Volteri when you thought she died but what did you do when you thought I died? Did you wait a week, a month..or did you go that same night and meet her.

I sigh as I have to watch what I said or the tears would start to flow again and I wasted enough on my tears on him or any of the Cullens for that matter.

Alexis- What do you want from me? Did you know what you did to me after you left?

Edward- I know I hurt you, but it was for the best. Look you turned out just fine with me in your life..

Alexis- I cried every night for 6 monthes. You took everything away from me. All of them. Are any of them here?

Edward- No, just me and Bella...and...

The pause..what was with the pause..

Alexis- And?

Edward- Our daughter

I look down as I bite my lip as tears fill my eyes. He truely had everything he wanted. A wife that loved him, one who was a vampire at that, a daughter, what more could he ask for.

Edward- I am truely sorry Alexis!

I turn just walking away again feeling the world fall out from under me. He said I turned out fine but I was nothing but fine. I was broken and nothing can be the same again.


	4. Chapter 4

I remember walking away from Edward that day hurt but he moved on and I was more than willing to do the same. I somehow managed to get back to my apartment but honestly I don't remember how. I shut the door putting my head back against it. Heather must be there as I hear one of her favorite songs coming from her IPOD in her room.

_Be careful little ears what you hear  
When flattery leads to compromise, the end is always near  
Be careful little lips what you say  
For empty words and promises lead broken hearts astray_

It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day

I didn't even notice when she came out as she looks at me. She frowns as she walks over to me as she gives me a hug. She always seemed to know when I was feeling down and how to cheer me up. She takes my hand and leads me over to the couch.

Heather- What did the jerk say?

Alexis- Nothing, I'm fine. I just realized that it was truly over with. He's got everything he wants. A wife, a daughter, he's happy.

Heather- I'm sorry Lexie.

Alexis- It's ok. I never figured I would see him again. I just got to learn to accept it.

Heather- I know it seems far away but my parents are letting Chris and I got to Italy for Spring Break. You should come with us.

Alexis- I don't want to be a burden to you Heather.

Heather- You're never a burden Lexie and you need to forget about this guy. Please say that you will come?

Alexis- Fine.

Heather squeezes as she hugs me as I give off a little laugh.

* * *

The semester ends and after spending Christmas with Heather and her family, the next one starts up. I see that the rest of the Cullen's have arrived. They don't think I have noticed but when you see Emmett trying to sneak around spying, it wasn't hard to figure out. Alice finally came out of hiding and has tried to talk to me a few times but I never said anything to her. They left me not caring at all and I have moved on. Alice though being the pesky little pixy she was wouldn't give up. She would wait everyday for me to walk out of class and as much as I could I ignored her. She finally had enough of it one afternoon in February as I walked out of my economics class. I tried walking away but she wasn't having it.

Alice- Alexis! Please wait a minute!

I stop shutting my eyes

Alexis- What?

Alice- Please I'm sorry.

I turn around looking at her and as much venom as I could I finally said what I was feeling.

Alexis- Edward said you thought I was dead.

Alice- I saw you go hiking one year after we left and then you never came back in any other visions

Alexis- Yeah and you guys were so upset that you never decided to come and check? You did it with Bella right? Edward never went to the Volteri when you told him? How long did he wait?

Alice- He wanted to go to the Volteri...We had to hold him down for nearly two months trading off every few days so one of us could hunt...He went more or less catonic for another year afterwards at which point Bella showed

Alexis- It doesn't matter now though does it?

Alice- Doesn't mean we cant hang out

Alexis- I can't Alice

Alice- Please!

I paused..could it be possible that she or the rest didn't know what Edward said to me that day when they left me.

Alexis- Do you know what Edward said before he left?

Alice- No

Alexis- He told me all I was to him was a play toy

Alice- Oh my*covers her mouth*

Alexis- I cried every night for 6 monthes Alice. My own mom told me I was pathitic. She threw me out before she commited suicide to just get rid of me. So yeah according to Edward..I turned out just fine without him, didn't I?

Alice goes to hug me as I move back more.

Alexis- No..I'm not worth it. I am not worth the pity.

Alice looks at me with her pleading eyes but I wasn't going to allow her to do this to me. I couldn't. I didn't want to just be a lost cause to them anymore.

Alexis- I can't Alice..I'm sorry.

I walk away not looking back as I hear a sob come out of her mouth as I know she wanted to come after me. I turn looking back to see her being conforted by Jasper as I make my way out of the building. Sorry Alice but it is better this way.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok sorry about the delay but I have been busy at work. This also wasn't suppost to be an orginal chapter but I was listening to this song What I've Overcome by Fireflight and it describes Alexis to a tee so I decided to make a mini chapter with it in there.**

**Alice POV:**

I was floored with what Alexis told me. My brother was truely an idiot with words. I just pray that Rose never finds out what Edward said to Alexis 4 yrs ago or he may just get castrated. Jasper is there to hold me as Alexis walked away.

Jasper- It will be ok.

Alice- How could my brother do that to her and not see that it affected her.

Jasper- I don't know Alice but we are going to find out tonight.

Alice- What do you mean?

Jasper- She is in a band and they are singing tonight at Bridgewater Club.

Alice- Just the two of us. I just feel that if the rest show up it may overwhelm her.

Jasper- I agree.

* * *

**Alexis POV:**

I sit in the back of Bridgewater Club with my band mates as I take a deep breath. It wasn't that I was nervous. I never got nervous but with everything that went down the last few monthes my emotions have been haywired. Chris and Heather, who are also in the band, try there best to support my nerves before they walk out to the stage. I take a deep breath and walking out as well as we start our set. The crowd goes nut and we are about to start our 5th song when I see Alice and Jasper in the back as I take a drink of my water before starting my next song.

I've got this passion  
It's something I can't describe  
It's so electric  
It's like I've just come alive  
I feel this freedom now that my past is erased  
I feel the healing  
I've found the meaning of grace  
(I've found grace)

If only you could see me yesterday  
Who I used to be before the change  
You'd see a broken heart  
You'd see the battle scars  
Funny how words can't explain  
How good it finally feels to break the chains  
I'm not what I have done  
I'm what I've overcome

I know I stumble  
I know I still face defeat  
This second chance is what will define me  
I'm moving forward  
I'm standing on my two feet  
I've got momentum  
I've got someone saving me

If only you could see me yesterday  
Who I used to be before the change  
You'd see a broken heart  
You'd see the battle scars  
It's Funny how words can't explain  
How good it finally feels to break the chains  
I'm not what I have done  
I'm what I've overcome

I make mistakes and I might fall  
But I won't break  
I've got someone saving me

If only you could see me yesterday  
Who I used to be before the change  
You'd see a broken heart  
You'd see the battle scars  
It's Funny how words can't explain  
How good it finally feels to break the chains  
I'm not what I have done  
I'm what I've overcome  
I'm what I've overcome  
I'm what I've overcome

I finish the song as I look right at Alice and Jasper. The rest of the set goes perfect as we leave the stage as I walk right past Alice and Jasper along with my band mates as we head to the back.

* * *

**Alice POV:**

I watch Alexis during her song as I turn to look at Jasper, who returns my look as he conforts me once again. I knew she saw me and I wanted to say something to her but she walked right by me and said nothing. I go to follow but Jasper takes my hand.

Jasper- No..it's not a good time Alice.

Alice- But she is so hurt.

Jasper- I know but we got to give her space Alice.

Alice- I didn't know how bad it was until we sang that What I've Overcome song.

Jasper- Yeah I didn't either but she doesn't trust us Alice. We did the same thing that Edward did and just left her. Imagine Bella but then being told you were nothing but a joke. That is what she feels like.

Alice- We got to find a way to fix this.

Jasper- Yeah we will.

I continue to look at the door she went through as I take a breath as Jasper gives me a kiss on the back of my neck before we walk out of the club.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this but I have been busy and sick a lot. As always Will is going to be in this story and here is his appearance, which was written by Josh.**

**Alexis POV:**

It's been atleast a few more weeks and I was still trying to ignore The rest of the Cullens. Alice made it difficult. Edward wasn't that hard as he wasn't talking to me anyway. The rest didn't seem to care. Especially Rose as she never did like me. I take a deep breath as I was on Spring Break with Heather and Chris and we were in Italy. Truth be told..I should just go and tell the Volteri was I know but I am not that vendictive and I didn't want them hurt at all. Currently I am walking with them at a street fair.

**Will's POV:**

I stand in the corner of the large room waiting for the next group of "visitors" to enter...these humans were just to trusting, a few tour of one of the oldest buildings in the city...but hey I get a meal out of it. Sometimes it was just to easy. The hunt wasn't there anymore though. Feliz stands next to me.

Felix- Excited

Will- Excited about what? While its a free meal I do miss the hunt.

Felix- True..but I was thinking of venturing out since it's cloudy after our free meal. Would you like to join me? We can laugh at the tourists.

Will- Felix...that sounds like the gay event of people watching...and sadly my friend I dont swing that way...but people watching sounds better than staying locked inside

Felix shrugs as the group is lead in and given the same stick before we take over. Screams are heard and what not as we all feast. An hour later I'm standing in the shadows of the buildings as the tourists walk by when he notices a girl and her two friends shopping in town. One is currently looking at a necklace at a streetstand. He gives a small grin.

Will- Oh my god..this is too good

Felix- What? What do you see?

Will- Revenge

Felix- Say what?

Will- Just go back I've got to do something

Felix- Ok

I step out and over to streetstand. I had to play this just right. This girl was my key in getting revenge against Edward. Now just to get this girl to work with me with this plan.

**Alexis POV:**

I stand at the streetstand as I look at a cross necklace. It wasn't to big but it was Gold and very pretty. I smile at the guy at the streetstand as the cross is in my hand.

Alexis- How much?

Will- That one looks a bit expensive

I glance to my side to see a man smiling at me. Very pale looking as I take a breath thinking great..I should have known.

Will- I work at that large building, and my boss allows his employees to go and find a few lucky people to come back and enjoy a free 5 course dinner.

Yeah of course but the 5 course dinner being me. I'm not that stupid..I knew what he was and what he wanted. However, I give a small smile. Might as well not be rude to him.

Alexis- Sorry, I'm not interested

Will- It is Italian dining at its finest...there is no catch

Alexis- I'm only in town for 2 more hours

Will- Is there anything I could do to convince you to stay?

Heather and Chris come walking up

Chris- Hey Lexie, everything ok?

Alexis- Yeah.

Heather- Who is he?

Alexis- Just a guy

Heather- Really...an Itailian guy at that...you...and him...

Alexis- No, I had my fill of guys. *I look at him* I'm sorry but I'm not interested

Will- A chance of a lifetime...maybe next time...do take Ms Alexis...

He turns and disappear as I look at him confused.

Chris- WHOA! he is fast

Alexis- That was weird

Heather- What?

Alexis- It almost looked like he knew me.

Heather- To bad..he was kinda cute.

I put the necklace down and turn and walk away with Chris and Heather as I turn looking in the direction that this guy went. What was it about Vampires that attracted them to me. I take another deep breath as we return to the hotel to get ready to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Will POV: **

So it seems that Eddie's old flame is alive and well with just a little alone time and I'm sure I can turn her and make his life hell. First I need to get to the States and that means I need to convince Aro to let me out of his control. I walk calmly into the castle

Will- Aro...I must ask for a brief leave of duty as I have something I must take care of in the States

Aro- Do you care to share?

Will- I will upon my return

Aro- Ok

I bow before leaving

**Alexis POV:**

Spring Break has come and gone by as I am back on campus on this overcast day but still rather warm for being April. Currently, I am working outside the library on homework as Heather walks up taking a seat at the concrete table.

Heather- So what was up with you...that guy was hot you should've gone with him?

Alexis- Bad relationship

Heather- Aww...that sucks

Alexis- Especially that he showed up here and is married

Heather- WHAT?

Alexis- Remember the first day of fall semester when I ran out of the room

Heather- Oh him...no I meant the guy in Italy

Alexis- What do you mean?

Heather- That guy in Italy who invited you to dinner why didn't you go with him?

Alexis- Because I don't want to be hurt again

Heather- One night I doubt he would've proposed to you after one night...well unless you just great in bed...

Alexis- Guess I will never know.

**Will POV:**

I arrived finally and was determine to find this girl, Alexis. What was Edward thinking, she knew about vampires and The Volteri? Lucky for me Aro was none the wiser. Currently I am walking around the campus stopping when I spot Emmett who is laughing as he chases Nessie around.

Emmett- Slow down...we are in public settings

Nessie- Sorry

Emmett- Come on its time to go any way

Nessie- Why?

Emmett- *whispers* Another vampire some where on campus

Nessie- Ok

I smile as I knew he would lead me to Edward or even to this girl that they threw away. My revenge for Edward's stupidity is soon to come as I continue to walk around before I find her in front of the library. She was sitting with the other girl that she was with in Italy. Her beauty is still one that would take my breath away if I did breath. What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through her hair and maybe if all works out well, I will be. I continue to watch as I hear this Heather suddenly hear her gasp. Looks like I have been spotted.

Alexis- What now?

Heather- Oh my!...Look at that hunk!

I see her turn looking at me. Her eyes almost light up. Uh what was I thinking, this was all about revenge. Focus Will. I soon start walking towards the girls as I continue to listen to there conversation.

Alexis- That's the guy from Italy

Heather- Must have made some impression on him to fly all the way here to find you. Go and talk with him cause I'm giving you twenty four hours before I move in on him

Alexis- Don't you have class?

Heather- Remember 24 hours!

Alexis- Right

I smile as I watch this Heather walk off as I walk over. I clear my voice as she was now looking down writing something.

Will- Such a small world we have

Those blue eyes look up at me that I have been dreaming of. I give her a walm smile. Oh how I missed those eyes.

Will- You were in Italy a few weeks ago?

Alexis- I know..I remember you. Just kinda surprised is all

Will- As am I...Im here as a part of a work program...

Alexis- Work program? What are you some sorta criminal?

Will- No...International business.

**Alexis POV:**

I glance up taking him all in. First thing I noticed was his eyes. They were red. They were nothing like The Cullens but there was something about him. It was almost like I was suppost to be with him. I bite my lip slightly.

Will- Problem

Alexis- Your eyes are..different

Will- Different how?

Alexis- Red

Will- Ive never heard that...just a strange a mixture of hazel and brown

Alexis- What are you?

Will- I'm human

Alexis- Your to pale to be human

Will- I don't tan well

Alexis- What do you want?

Will- If you have time a tour of the campus

I shut my book putting it in my bookbag along with my notebook. Maybe it was time that I left the pain of what Edward did to me gone and start new. I stand up as I look at him again.

Alexis- Where do you want to start

Will- Where is the best place to start?

Alexis- Well this is the library

Will- *laughs* Yeah...that I can tell

**Will POV:**

I smile as walks and tells me all the little ins and outs that I knew about twenty years ago when I came here. I look off to my right when I see Rose is seen walking around. She stops cold as sees me as stares at me. Might as well rub it in as I smile back at Rose as I slowy place my arm on Alexis' shoulder

Rose- Dammit

I watch her walk off and towards Edward as he sits with Bella and Nessie. As the saying goes, the shit is about to hit the fan as I listen in.

Rose- You will not believe who I just saw

Edward- *quickly reads her thoughts before jumping up* Stay here I'll be back

Bella looks at Rose as Edward runs out.

Bella- What's wrong?

Rose- Volturi are in town

Bella- What? Why?

Rose- I don't know...but it can't be good.

**Alexis POV:**

I continue to show Will around as we are currently standing in front of the dorms.

Will- So that is where you stay Im guessing

Alexis- Yeah

I see the grin on is face as I see Edward storming up to me as I moan. Will notices as he looks behind me. His smile almost turns cocky like as he puts his arm around me again as she whispers to me.

Will- Ex boyfriend?

Alexis- Yeah

Will- Groovy

Alexis- This should be interesting

He nods figuring that it was as Edward walks up to me. I wanted so much to ignore him but the look on his face said otherwise as I sighed.

Alexis- May I help you?

Edward- What are you doing?

Alexis- I am showing him around campus. Is that a problem?

Edward snarls looking at him before turning his attention back to me.

Edward- No...of course not..but could we talk for a few

Great just what I didn't want. I roll my eyes looking at Will

Alexis- Please excuse me

He nod as Edward takes my hand leading to the far side of the campus where I am guessing prying ears won't be able to hear us. He let's go of it as he turns looking at me, seriously as I cross my arms in front of me.

Edward- Please don't tell me you dont realize the one you are with is a vampire

Alexis- Do I look stupid to you?

Edward- No of course not. Again I ask what are you doing with him?

Alexis- Why do you care? You left me remember. Told me I was nothing more than a play thing

Edward- *sighs* I didnt mean that I was hoping you would forget about me...but still its not safe to be around him...he isn't like me and my family

Alexis- I think your jealous

Edward- Just dont want you to get hurt...or killed by him

Alexis- I can take care of myself

Edward- If he gets hungry what are you going to do?

I sigh as this was getting us no where.

Alexis- Look Edward, you made your choice and your happy. So let me make mine. You got your wife and kid now, so let me live my life as I see fit as all those years ago you didn't give a dam about how you hurt me. Why care now?

Edward goes to answers but before he can Alice appears next to him

Alice- Edward dont say a word!

I look at the two of them before walking back over to Will. I turn looking back at the two as Alice seems to be calming Edward down.

Edward- What? Why can't I help her

Alice- No you were about to stick your foot in your mouth

Edward- What does he want with her?

Alice- I don't know...but I don't see her dying right now

Edward- Just tell me that she will be ok?

Alice- For right now she will be but you can't interfere Edward. She will never forgive you if you do. This is her path. He won't kill her.

I walk back up to him again before turning around to once again looking at Alice and now Edward as they both look at me as I swallow before turning back to a now soft smiling Will. Maybe Edward was right, is this worth my life over?


	8. Chapter 8

**Will POV:**

I stand to the side watching as Edward tries to convince her to stay away from me. Annoying Mind Reader knows what I want and what I am doing here. What surprises me more is that she is refusing to listen to him. The fool really hurt this girl and it seems almost like revenge against him. She is hanging out with me to make him jealous. I watch as she walks back up to me as I give her a smile but it was meant more as a smug smile to Edward. I got him right where I wanted him.

Alexis- Sorry about that

Will- It's alright...shall we continue?

Alexis- Yeah..but I never got your name?

Will- My name is William Steele, but you can call me Will

Alexis- I'm Alexis Laree

Will- Nice to meet you Alexis

Alexis- Like wise Will

Will- What is that perfume you are wearing?

Alexis- It's called Love Spell. Victoria Secret sells it

I lean in close smelling her true scent as I close my eyes and gentle just kiss her neck as I feel her tense up as I pull away to see that her eyes are closed. It was almost like she was in pain, it was then I relized how much Edward actually hurt her as I give off a little growl at her sudden rush of emotions.

Will- I'm sorry couldnt help myself

Alexis- It's not you..it's just that..I don't trust anyone

Will-*whispering* You can trust me...*gently kissing her cheek before moving to her neck*

Alexis- It's just that my last relationship ended badly.

Will- This won't though...*kissing around her neck*

Alexis- You promise?

Will- With my life.

I watch as she put her head down and her eyes close again. God Edward you are an idiot. I give a small smile as I pick her up and carry her back to my room, laying her on my bed I smile. Her eyes look at me with a mix of fear and curiousity.

Alexis- What do you want to do?

Will- I'm sure we can find something to do

I start kissing her neck again as I put light pressure on her. I didn't want to scare her to much. She lay there wondering if what Edward said was true as I grin.

Will- *whispers* Better than anything you could ever imagine

Her heart rate suddenly comes to life and beats faster as I quickly undress the two of us as I lay ontop of her as I continue to kiss her.

Alexis- Be gentle

Will-*grinning* I'll try

I continue kissing her as I slowly part her legs as I go to her neck. It was taking everything I had not to bite down on her neck before I thrust into her as she gives off a little scream as I broke her cherry. I continue as the thrill takes me over as I grab my bed post digging my hands into them and changing positions every so often as to try and share the pleasure with her. I finish as I lay next to her as she is trying to catch her breath.

Alexis- That was..

Will- Just the tip of the iceberg...

Alexis- Your so cold

Will- Yeah..sorry about that

Alexis- Are you like Edward?

Will- What do you mean?

Alexis- Are you a vampire?

Wow did she really just ask that question?

Will- And if I am?

I look at her as I see tears start to form. Shit, what do I do now?

Alexis- I..*starts to cry* I can't go through this again. I can't be told I am nothing

Will- A vampire who would give up someone with a scent like yours is an idiot

Alexis- Yeah well I guess I am just not worth it

Will- I think you are worth it.

Alexis- How can I be..I'm a pathitic human?

Will- Did the other vampire ever do this with you?

Alexis- No

Will- See you are worth it

I watch as she looks down at my wrist and at a scar, one I didn't notice until now. She didn't try to kill herself when Edward left did she?

Will- What happened?

Alexis- I was hiking and came home to find my apartment broken into. I went to clean up the glass and accidently cut my wrist

I give a nod now almost feeling bad for what I was doing to this girl. I do hope that she never finds out what I really want.

Alexis- It was a year after he left

Will- Shame for him

Alexis- Not really..he married someone else

Will- Again his loss...

She lays down next to me as she puts her head on my chest as I start to hold my breath. She was driving me nuts, I had to have her again.

Will- So no more class today?

Alexis- No

Will- Round two then?

Alexis- I guess

I grin as I kiss her again but this time she returns the kiss. I got to keep reminding myself that this is revenge but I can't. This girl, This Alexis is my life and I will be dammed if anyone hurts her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

That stupid prick, why is he here and what is he doing to Alexis? That is what is currently running through my head as I stand outside the dorm that he took her in. I stood there listening to her thoughts as a bunch come rushing out at once. I was going insane just listening to them. I turn looking at Alice, I had to know what was going on, how I could stop it.

Edward- Alice what the hell is going on with her!

Alice- Uh trust me you don't want to know

Edward- I'll kill him if he harms her!

Alice- Why did you tell her she was a play toy?

Dammit, why did she have to tell Alice that? Why was it that was the only thing that she would remember about what I said to her that day. I left to protect her and now..grr.

Edward- I was lying like I tried to do with Bella...hoping she would forget about me

Alice- Ok I get it but a play toy? Edward you pretty much made her feel like a slut

Edward- We never had sex!

Alice- I know but Jesh Edward you got a bad taste in words

Again a growl comes under my breath as I start to pace now, I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear Emmett come up along with Bella and it appears she has her shield up but why?

Emmett-Want me to go take care of him?

Alice- No..

Emmett- Aww damn no fun!

Alice- Just relax Emmett

Edward- Damn it Bella drop the shield around Alice so I can see

Bella looks at Alice as she sighs dropping her shield and even before I can react to what I now see, Alice takes charge.

Alice- Emmett grab him!

Emmett grabs me as I growl, all I wanted to do is to kill that prick when I see him. He knew this would kill her. All of this because of me and now she has to suffer death because of me.

Edward- HE WILL BE DEAD WHEN YOU LET ME GO!

Alice- Relax Edward..she will be fine

I growl once again before I shrug off Emmett looking up once again before walking off in the direction of my car.

**Alexis POV:**

I can't believe I am going to put myself through this again? I have to be the most gullible person in the world either that or very desperate. He made me happy though, but then again so did Edward and that ended bad. Do I really want to go through this again? It's been 3 weeks of me hanging out with him and it felt right but then last week I started to feel sick so I decided to go to Student Health to get checked out. Currently I am sitting waiting for the doctor to come back in with my results as he walks in.

Doctor- Miss Laree, I may have found out what is making you sick.

Alexis- What is it?

Doctor- First off have you recently had sex?

Alexis- Yes.

Doctor- Ok then congrats are in order, you are pregnent.

I just look at him like he is crazy. I can't be pregnent as I look down at my stomach and place my hands on it as I feel a slight kick. Oh crap this isn't going to be good.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am not sure who is reading this story but I do have a open poll on my profile on what my next story should be that I would like people to vote on. Thanks and enjoy the next chapter.**

**Alexis POV:**

I was stunned..I had to have the doctor repeat to me several times that I was pregnent. I just couldn't believe it. I wasn't sure if I was more scared or excited. I was going to be a mom and that right there excited me and I had the perfect guy for me. One that I never thought I would find after Edward left me. Then again I was scared because I knew there was a chance that I could die just giving birth.

I rushed out of the doctor's office after my shock wore off and made my way to find Will who would be in Advance Physicals right now but they should just be getting done. I ran into the building after parking and took the steps 2 at a time till I got to the 3rd floor as I head down to the class but stop at the door as I heard both Bella and Edward's voice.

Edward- What are you doing Will? Why her, why now?

Will- What I am doing is none of your business Edward. You made the mistake, I am just taking care of the loose ends.

Edward- Dammit Will..why are you using her, she didn't do anything to us?

Will- Maybe you should have thought about that before you revealed to her who we were. You know the rules Eddie, never reveal what we are. Aro let you slide on Bella cause you turned her but Alexis well that I am going to resolve myself.

I stand there as I couldn't believe it but why couldn't he hear my thoughts? He had the same power as Edward, he has to know that I am out here? That is unless it was true and he really didn't care. If that is the case then I am truely an idiot and I left myself get taken advantage of yet again. Tears start to form in my eyes.

Bella- Leave her alone, if you want to be pissed off then do it to us, not her?

Will- By hurting her is hurting you, isn't it? Edward can't get through to her cause she refuses to listen to him. He ruined her already. You really should have thought that through Eddie?

Tears continue to run down my face as I walk away as I felt crushed. Again used and told I was nothing and now I have no one that even remotely cares. Why? Why is my life currently spirialing down hill? Why didn't I listen when he warned me?

**Will POV:**

I was starting to get a little annoyed as to why these two were questioning me on what I did. I finally admitted why I was truely here and what I was doing but not that I fell in love with a human. One that could very much be my mate. One I would die for if asked. I rolled my eyes as these on going questions when I noticed that Bella had her shield up.

Will- If we are done with these questions, I have one of my own.

Edward- What now?

Will- Why is your shield up Bella? What are you trying to hide from me?

I noticed that Bella looked at Edward just then as he nods to her to drop it. A few seconds go by when I heard Alexis thoughts as I looked at both Bella and Edward as I growl at them. They set me up. They knew she be listening and they pushed my buttons to get me to say what I wanted. I look at Bella as she shrugs at me before glancing at Edward who is grinning.

Will- What have you done?

Edward- Just proving you are the bastard that you are.

Will- This isn't over. Not by a long shot.

I walked out of the room now determinded to find Alexis and tell her anything and everything. I prayed that I wasn't to late to repair the damage that was now done.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For everyone that celebrates Christmas then Merry Christmas, Happy Hannikah for the Jewish friends out there and Happy _ for whatever you celebrate. Ok onto the update.**

**Alexis POV:**

I couldn't believe this was happening again. I was so stupid. I rushed out of the Science Building but I didn't feel like going to my dorm. I didn't want an explination from him and I didn't want Edward tracking me down so I went to the closes building which was the Library. I walked in as I took the elevator up to the 3rd floor and then outside to the deck where I do spend time studying on nice days. Lucky for me no one was out here as I finally break down. I feel my body slide down the cool wall as tears keep coming. Everything came back to me, with what happened that last few years.

_You don't want me anymore? _

_No!_

_Please tell me why? What did I do?_

_You did nothing to me Alexis. You were just a Plaything to me. Something to entertain me. _

_Edward..please._

_No, Alexis. We are leaving. Don't follow us._

_But I love you?_

_Well, I don't love you!_

I sit back as tears run down my face. I swore to myself that I would never be in this situation again. I shut my eyes as I take a breath when I am remember the conversation with my mother a month after they left.

_Look at you..get off your ass._

_Uh leave me alone._

_He's not coming back you know, why would he want to love you for. Your nothing._

More tears soon come as I feel myself starting to hyperventalate. This can't happen. I continue to take a few more breathes to gain control of myself when the conversation I had with Will when we had sex comes to my mind.

_I..*starts to cry* I can't go through this again. I can't be told I am nothing_

_A vampire who would give up someone with a scent like yours is an idiot_

_Yeah well I guess I am just not worth it_

_I think you are worth it._

_How can I be..I'm a pathitic human?_

_Did the other vampire ever do this with you?_

_No_

_See you are worth it_

Again more lies..maybe this life isn't worth it at all. Why should I go through this life if all it will lead to me getting my heart broken? I slowly stand up and going to the balcony's edge looking over. Could I really go through it though? Would they care if I was dead?

Voice- Alexis?

I slowly turn around looking at the door to see Rose standing there. She looked almost sad or fearful. I am not really sure. I never got along with Rose, but it made me wonder if Bella got along with her either.

Alexis- Hey Rose.

Rose- Are..are you ok? I saw you rush out of the Science building in tears?

Alexis- Other than me being an idiot, I'm fine.

Rose slowly walks over to me as she looks over the edge to where I was looking. She waits about another minute before saying something.

Rose- Whatever is wrong, is it worth your life?

I pause before answering cause really I didn't know.

Alexis- I..uh how could I let this happen again?

Rose- Let what happen?

Alexis- How could I let one of your kind just use me like that? I should have learned from when Edward telling me I was nothing to him and now Will. UHHH!

Rose- Is that what is wrong? Will told you that he used you?

Alexis- No I heard Edward, Bella, and Will talking after class and he confessed to them that he was using me in order to get revenge against Edward.

Rose- Oh Alexis, Will's an ass. Don't let him ruin you.

Alexis- He already has.

Rose- How?

I take a deep breath as I turn looking at Rose now very much afraid.

Alexis- Rose, I'm pregnent.

**I know I am down right evil for leaving it off right there but hey got to look forward to something huh? It's like openning a present. Anyway next chapter is going to have Rose's POV which is going to be interesting to say the least.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Christmas. Here is the next chapter and I thank those that have added this story to there alerts which is parys and nettie13 who added it to her favorite section. Thanks guys..hope to not disappoint you. Ok as promised here is the next chapter which should be almost all of Rose POV.**

**Rose POV**

I couldn't believe it. After everything, she was alive. I know I shouldn't be mad but I was. Again we were uprooting our lives for a human all due to Edward's guilt. Uh why didn't Alice see this? She said Alexis was dead, how could she miss out of the fact that she wasn't. Now I find us living in  
New Haven, Connecticut.

You would think after making us move here that she would be grateful but she wasn't. She ignored us! All of us. I could understand her ignoring me because yeah I am not the easiest to get along with but she wouldn't even look at Alice and that right there pissed me off. What did Alice do to her for her to deserve that?

That got me to thinking though, what if Edward didn't tell us the truth. He all told us that she took the news ok and that we were going to be ok? I knew she wouldn't tell anyone, who would believe her anyway but there was that nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Everytime I saw Alexis since we arrived, she looked hollow. Like there was no life in her whatsoever.

I wasn't getting my answers from Edward as he kept dodging me. I was going to ask Alexis myself when I noticed her with The Volteri guard member that one day and my heart sank. What was he doing here and Alexis had to know that he was a vampire? Either she is delutional or she didn't care anymore. I rushed off and told Edward and Bella that day but when Edward came back he was furious. What the hell was going on?

According to him, she didn't want help and something happened. Something serious cause Edward was cussing a mile a minute and it freaked me out. He wanted to help her but she just didn't want it, or even knew she needed it.

A few weeks went by since that incident as I was walking over to the Student Center just after finishing one of my Merchanical Enginerring classes when I looked over to the side to see Alexis running out of the Science Building. Usually I wouldn't have cared but the look on her face made me take notice. She had that mixture of panic, hurt, and desperation all rolled into one. I watch as she ran to the Library so I decided to follow and I am very glad I did as right when I found her I saw her looking over the outside balcony edge.

Lucky for me I manage to talk her down but what she just said floored me. I wasn't shocked that Will would use her or somehow that my brother was involved in her finding out. I always thought that was what Will was here for. No, she shocked the hell out of me when she told me she was pregnent. I just stood there as I saw her slowly sit down on the ground. The tears in her eyes as I walked over and sat next to her.

Alexis- I'm scared Rose.

Rose- I know you are.

Alexis- What am I going to do? I know Bella was human but she ended up turning.

Rose- She died during child birth, Edward had to turn her as Nessie was killing her.

I watched as Alexis turned very pale. I knew she never wanted this life, it was never her intent to turn into a vampire but she didn't want to die either and the fear in her eyes proved that.

Alexis- What should I do Rose?

Rose- Come with me back to the house, we will talk to Carlisle, we will figure this out. I am not going to let you die Alexis.

Alexis- What about the thing with Will?

Rose- Does he know your pregnent?

Alexis- No I was on my way to tell him when I heard him talking to Edward and Bella..when he admitted to using me.

My rage was going off the wall but I took a deep breath, reminding myself that I could kill the bastard later as I stood up lowering my hand down to Alexis.

Rose- We will figure out what to do about him when we talk to Carlisle.

I watch as she nods before she slowly takes my hand as I help her up. I give her a half hug as I walk back into the Library with her as we make our way downstairs and out to my car. I could feel Will's eyes on me as I give him a low growl that Alexis wouldn't hear to tell him to stay away for right now. After making sure she was buckled in, I pulled out the space and made the way to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry this took so long to write, I have been busy at work and have not had time.**

**Alexis POV:**

I sat in Rose's car is silence as I take a breath as I look out the window as Rose drove me to her house. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her looking at me.

Rose- What do you want to do Alexis?

Alexis- What do you mean?

Rose- If there is a chance that..

I turn looking at her now knowing what she meant.

Alexis- If it comes down to it, let me die. I was never a believer of abortion.

Rose- You won't die, I won't allow it. I give you my word on that.

I nod as she pulls up to a huge house as I give a small chuckle. Go figure that Esme would insist on a big house. Rose puts the car in park as she gives me a soft smile in response.

Rose- I know Esme loves it though.

Rose get's out of the car as she opens the door for me as I follow her inside and the first person I see is Alice as she runs up hugging me tightly.

Alice- I am so sorry, if I knew what he was going to do then I would have told you.

Alexis- It's ok Alice, guess I really don't matter to anyone.

Alice- Oh dear, yes you do and I wasn't talking about Will. I was talking about the ass of my brother and the way you found out.

Esme- Alice, language!

I look up to see Esme standing there as she gives me a soft smile before walking over giving me a hug.

Esme- It's going to be ok dear.

Rose- Esme, is Carlisle here?

Even before Esme can answer the question.

Carlisle- Yes I am. *pauses* Hello Alexis, was wondering when you were going to come and visit us. It is good to see you again.

Alexis- You too Carlisle.

Rose- Carlisle, we have a problem.

Carlisle- Which is what?

Rose- Alexis is pregnent.

I lower my head mostly in shame as I feel a side hug from Esme as tears come to my eyes.

Carlisle- Alexis, it's going to be ok, but I need to know who the father is?

Alexis- No, I can't. What good will it cause? He got what he wanted from me, he won't come.

Emmett- I will personally make sure he comes.

Carlisle- Does he even know you are pregnent?

I shake my head no as I again feel my world come crashing down.

Alexis- He won't care. He will just leave like everyone else.

The tears run down my face as I feel another hug this time from Rose as she looks at Carlisle.

Rose- Carlisle, William Steele is the father. He used her to get revenge on Edward.

Carlisle walks over to me as he as well gives me a hug. I have always seen Carlisle as my dad. He gives me a kiss on the forehead.

Carlisle- I want to take a look sweetie, come with me to my office.

I nod as he takes my hand as he walks over to the door before he turns to look at Emmett.

Carlisle- Go get Will, this need to be resolved.

Emmett is out the door before I can even respond as Carlisle again calms me down as he whispers in my ear but I knew this was going to be the end of me and my damination to hell in the process. Either I die or I turn, neither is what I wanted.


End file.
